


The Wand Chooses the Wizard

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, F/M, Humor, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity stops into a sex shop in dire need of a new toy to help her with some personal frustrations. She's finding it difficult to choose from the vast amount of items in stock. Oliver, the employee on hand, offers some help.





	The Wand Chooses the Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/gifts).



> i literally spent so much time giggling while doing this. it's a finished prompt inspired by [this post](http://felicityollies.tumblr.com/post/178958773047/danielintheyard-overwhelmed-at-the-adult-toy).

Felicity had been standing in the same spot for the last twenty minutes. The wall in front of her was filled to the brim with a variety of different objects. They ranged from different lengths and widths, colors, and speeds. She was extremely overwhelmed by the amount of toys this particular adult shop had on display. Felicity was not a shy person. She was not a person who would be considered a prude either. Felicity liked sex, but she was not getting any at that very moment. Even if she was there was no harm in buying herself a toy. She had read once that self pleasure was very good for her, healthy in fact.

So, why couldn’t she freaking decide which one to buy?

There was the purple one with six different speeds, but she thought it might be a little too long. Then there was a green one with three speed, but it was kind of small, more of a pocket rocket. The pink one had caught her eye, but there was really nothing special about it.

“The wand chooses the wizard,” she whispered as if it would help her case, “The wand chooses the wizard.”

“The wand chooses the wizard, huh?”

Felicity nearly leaped out of her skin. She whipped around, clutching her hand to her chest.

A man, a very handsome man, raised his hands up in surrender. “Sorry.”

“You shouldn’t sneak up on a person during such a… private moment,” she squeaked.

“Just coming over here to offer assistance.” He pointed to his name tag, which read Oliver.

Oh god, she’d been there so long the employees were coming to help her.

“Am I really that hopeless looking?”

“No,” he chuckled warmly.

She sighed, dropping her hands to her side. “There’s just… too many options.” Her cheeks started to turn pink.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” he said. “A lot of people need help when they come in.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm.”

She eyed him for a moment. He really was handsome. Porn star handsome. Chiseled jaw covered with scruff, beautiful blue eyes, and light brown hair she could have run her fingers through. She could also tell underneath that black t-shirt with the company logo he was hiding some pretty good muscles. Shit. She really was frustrated.

“What are you looking for?” he asked.

“Something to get the job done,” she blurted out.

Her cheeks warmed further.

“Ah.” There was a tinge of amusement to his voice. “I would suggest this one.” He plucked a blue vibrator off the rack.

He handed it to her and she looked it over. Decent amount of speeds, a good width and length, and it was curved in just the right way she knew it would definitely hit some good spots.

“I’ve never had any complaints before.”

“Alright, let’s do it.” She bit down on her tongue as the words left her mouth. “Let’s do it as in let us go to the counter and I will buy this thing.”

He laughed again. “Sounds like a plan.”

She paid for the dumb toy and watched him slide it into an opaque black bag. Thank you for small favors.

“Enjoy yourself,” he said as he handed her the bag.

“I will and I’ll have you to thank.” She groaned at herself. “Goodbye, Oliver.”

“Hey, I didn’t catch your name.”

“You can tell all your friends that the crazy lady you met today was named Felicity.”

He smiled wide. “Bye, Felicity.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's a possibility for more which is the only reason i'm actually posting it on ao3 i had not intended to, but here we are


End file.
